


Pie in the Sky

by atomicdetectivehideout, dreamkist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Bunker Fluff, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel-centric, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Gardener Castiel, Gardening, Human Castiel, Love Confessions, M/M, Pie, Shipper!Sam, castiel bakes for dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicdetectivehideout/pseuds/atomicdetectivehideout, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has spent the last few months human and bingeing Netflix. What has he learned from it all? That a grand gesture is necessary in a love declaration. And how will he go about it? With a garden and some pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> My first challenge fic for the [2016 Destiel Spring Mini Bang](http://destielspringminibang.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!
> 
> Thank you so much to [@ifall](http://ifall.tumblr.com/)/[dreamkist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/profile) for creating a beautiful playlist for me! <3 I'm so very grateful! You can find the playlist [here!](https://8tracks.com/sharpworld/pie-in-the-sky)

 

 

It was a late night in the winter. Castiel was in the bunker’s tv room sprawled out on the couch watching something on Netflix. He’d only been half paying attention to the show, probably because this was his fifth hour in front of the screen and he was losing interest rapidly. Most of his days included large amounts of Netflix now that he was human. 

 

Adjusting to humanity this time around has been easier. Being in the bunker with Sam and Dean to show him how to do things, having a place to call home, a room of his own, and a bed to rest his head have all come together making Cas feel better about be human. He hasn’t been able to shake all of his insecurities. Cas might have been practicing with Sam and Dean on the gun range, making rapid progress with each session, but Cas had been reluctant to join on a hunt. He knows he’s being selfish--an extra gun could come in handy on a hunt--but Cas can’t stand the idea of seeing his hunters getting hurt and the feelings of inadequacy that would remind him of his lack of powers when he couldn’t heal them with a touch.

 

This evening Dean had joined him. Cas had taken up the whole couch, so Dean is reclined in an armchair to Cas’ left, legs splayed out in front of him, bowleggedness all the more apparent by the angle. Dean’s only been sitting with Cas for a short amount of time, but his eyes are already drifting shut, the volume is low and lulling him to sleep. Castiel can’t help but observe him, giving up completely on watching the show. The glow of the tv casts shadows on Dean’s face while his eyelashes flutter. Cas feels his heart swell while watching Dean’s chest rise and fall steadily, and he knows he’s so far gone. He’s in love with Dean and it’s not going away any time soon. He can’t even be certain if the feelings are returned with Dean being hot one moment but cold the next. He wishes there was some way he could figure out for sure how Dean truly felt about him, but he's not sure how he'd do that. He looks back at the TV. What is he even watching? Some man is in a room filled with roses and a string quartet of blue instruments speaking earnestly to a woman. That's quite the grand gesture this man is making.

 

Dean lets out a small snore that startles Cas from his thoughts and he takes it as his sign. He needs to make a grand gesture to get Dean's attention.

 

***

 

The idea doesn't come to him right away.

 

Cas feels himself getting restless in the bunker. The days are too short, the nights too long, he's snapping at the others for no reason, the air always smells stale. Sam calls it cabin fever, which doesn't make sense to Cas because they're not in a cabin, nor does he have a fever. Sam invites Cas to start jogging with him on days when there's not too much snow, saying that being cooped up for so long is what's really bothering Cas, so he accepts. Dean just rolls his eyes at the thought of exercise and pours himself another bowl of cereal.

 

It's after the first couple of days doing laps around the land that Cas starts to take in the sparseness of the surrounding area, his mind immediately thinking of the potential for the space. A plan starts to form in his mind.

 

Cas and Sam finish their final lap for the day and head inside, wiping the sweat from their brows. 

 

“You're already improving so much,” Sam says.

 

“Thank you, Sam. I have been feeling better after our runs.” Cas hesitates before continuing. “I have something I wanted to talk to you about.” Sam doesn't say anything, the silence coaxing Cas to continue. “I have feelings for Dean. The uncertainty of how he feels for me is quite bothersome, I'm finding. I want to do something that will get his attention and convince him to tell me either way.” Cas had been nervously looking into the distance while talking and he now raises his eyes to Sam. Sam looks slightly confused, but not troubled by the news of Cas having feelings for Dean. 

 

He gives Cas an encouraging smile and simply asks, “What do you have in mind?”

 

Cas runs his thoughts by Sam, who thinks it's great. “Just let me know how I can help,” he says while clapping Cas on the shoulder. With Sam's approval, he feels like he's on the right track and starts to plan that evening. 

 

***

 

He's spent the last few weeks in front of the television but now he decides to turn to a different screen. Sam loans him his laptop when it's not being used for case research and Cas gets started. He's not quite sure where to begin and his first search is a little bit vague (gardening), but after reading a few websites and filling several pages with cramped, tidy notes and diagrams, he's starting to learn some specific terms (companion plants) that help him shape his plan. 

 

Cas is going to start a garden for Dean.

 

He toys with a few different ideas before he chooses the one he thinks is best. He almost immediately crosses vegetables of the list. He'd like to be able to sustain Dean, but that plan won't work if Dean only eats the vegetables on a burger and even then only some of the time.

 

But Dean loves pie and Cas can work with that. Growing fruit trees would take years before bearing fruit, but berries. Cas could grow some berry bushes. He delves further into his research this time adding pie recipes to his Google searches. There are so many recipes out there that Cas is a little overwhelmed by the sheer quantity of combinations that are possible but after a few days he's able to narrow it down. He can't whittle the list down past four pies, so he decides that means he'll just have to make all four. 

 

Netflix never said love was easy.

 

***

 

It's still winter and much too early to be starting to garden. Instead Castiel picks up cooking, creating warming and filling dishes to sustain the bunker. There isn't a recipe that he can't figure out and if everyone's pants get a little tighter that winter, no one is complaining when they can ask for a third serving of beef stew instead. But while Castiel is getting good at preparing his entrees, he is itching to practice on something sweeter without giving away his plan. He sometimes practices with cakes and cookies but as much as Dean might whine, and did he ever whine, Cas refuses to make any pie. Why would he do that when he wants his pies to mean something? Dean can wait a while longer.

 

***

 

The weather is finally warming up and the final frost date has just passed. Almost overnight, the area surrounding the bunker has turned green and lush, the brown crunchy grass from the winter gone. 

 

Cas is buzzing with excitement because  _ this is happening _ . Cas and Sam have finally convinced Dean that he doesn’t need to come on the supply trip this time, they’ll be fine on their own and no,  _ they will not forget the pie _ .

 

They fly through the grocery store, throwing things into the cart, and are out of there in record time. Cas makes sure to grab a pie (lemon meringue) on the way out.

 

Castiel pulls out his list of required materials. Cas paces the aisles of the outdoor area, eyes wide, clutching the paper. Yes, this store should do just perfectly for what he needs. Between Sam and himself, they fill two carts worth of plants--strawberries, grape vines, blackberries, elderberries, blueberries, and some extras make their way in there as well. Cas carefully inspects each plant before putting them into their carts. They need a third cart for soil and tools alone. Painstakingly lining the trunk and the seats of the Impala with newspaper to catch any mess, they load up the car and head for home, Cas with a blueberry bush held tight and safe in his lap. He idly strokes a leaf between his fingers, already imagining the branches heavy with fruit and warm from the sun. 

 

“Are you going to need help with this?” Sam asks as the turn off the highway to the bunker. 

 

“Thank you, but I can do this alone,” Cas says with a smile. 

 

“If you’re sure,” Sam says, affection in his voice. “Just let me know if you need anything and I can always come up. ”

 

“I will,” he assures, but Cas already knows he won’t be asking for help. This is something he has to do himself.

 

Sam brings the groceries inside and lets Cas to get to work. 

 

The area he’s chosen is tucked behind a rare few trees, out of direct sight of the main exit of the bunker. Cas isn’t concerned about Dean finding his garden anyway--after a preliminary sweep of the immediate area once they’d made the decision to more or less live there permanently, Dean hadn’t examined the outside area again and there's no reason to think he'd start now.

 

He surveys the land before he starts digging.  The patch of land he's chosen is protected by a few tall pine trees that are far enough away that his plants are sure to get plenty of sun. The grass is tall and there are wildflowers scattered about that Cas will have to clear, but it's all his. 

 

Castiel tills the soil, preparing it for his new plants. Removing the native plants, shoveling all the old dirt up to loosen the larger clumps and pulling out the larger rocks, mixing it with the new, black soil, adding just the right amount of water. The process is very methodical and he finds it meditative in the same way running with Sam was, heavy steps hitting the ground, one foot in front of the other. 

 

It feels good to use his body in a way that makes him feel productive. He finally feels  _ useful  _ again. Cas (reluctantly) helps with hunts, the research, the digging of graves, he's excelling at marksmanship, but it never quite feels like enough. Any other hunter can do those things. Castiel was an angel of the Lord. With his grace gone, he has nothing special left to offer the Winchesters. And while gardening and cooking might not make him be a better hunter, at least he might be able to prove that he's worth keeping around a little while longer.

 

***

 

Castiel carefully tends to his garden every day. He keeps extraordinarily detailed notes on all the goings on of his labour of love. All of his previous research on gardening is proving to be worth it when the months get hotter and everything is growing large and flowering beautifully.

 

There are several berry bushes growing beside each other-- blackberries, elderberries, and blueberries. At the bases of them, he is growing mint and strawberries to protect their delicate leaves and fruit. Surrounding all the plants, he has several stalks of bee balm to encourage the bees and to shade the berries. Further past the berry patch, Cas has a small collection of grapevines, lined between garlic and onions, plants the internet had encouraged as companion plants. The internet may have some questionable things to say at times, but it seems to be correct about this. He can see the flower clusters starting on the vine.

 

Sometimes Sam joins him, sitting on the sidelines, knowing by now that Cas won’t ask for help. He can at least keep Cas company, chatting about the plants’ growth, talking about pie recipes, and bringing him a popsicle on the especially hot days.

 

Dean had asked at the beginning why Cas was spending so much time outside and after the seventh time Cas brushed it off as “just a long walk,” Dean seemed to understand that it wasn't something Cas wanted to talk about. Cas catches him frowning a few times as he leaves the bunker, but Dean stops asking and Cas is grateful for it. He doesn’t like keeping secrets from Dean, but he knows it is necessary for the surprise.

 

***

 

It's not until the end of July that Cas is finally ready for the last step in his plan. Sam and Dean find a simple sounding hunt that's just far enough away that they'll be away for a night or two. Sam promises to keep Cas aware of when they're coming back home and the final stage of the plan is in motion.

 

He waits for an hour after the men leave before starting the preparations. Cas starts with the elderberry syrup and swiftly moves on to the mint glaze. Next is the pie dough, that he lays out neatly into the pie tins and sets in the fridge to be filled tomorrow.

 

While he works, Cas tries not to fill his head with expectations of what might happen. He can't help but find himself daydreaming of soft lips against his and rough hands on the small of his back. That would really be the pinnacle of what could happen. Cas tries to ignore the warmth that spreads through him at the thought of shared kisses, but it proves to be difficult and the thoughts infiltrate the technical aspects of baking, warming him in ways the heat of the stove top doesn't.

 

The next morning, Cas rises early to the quiet of the bunker. He stretches in bed, bleary eyed and yawning before he remembers what he's doing today. He stumbles out of bed and throws on some gardening clothes. It's harvest day. 

 

Cas quickly eats some toast and searches for the biggest bowls they have in the kitchen. While searching, his phone beeps with a text from Sam confirming that they had a successful hunt and they should be home late that afternoon.

 

It takes him a few hours before he's collected enough of all the berries and he's starting to get tired from the repetitive work and the heat of the sun, but he keeps working, motivated by daydreams of how Dean might react.

 

Bringing all the berries inside, he finally gets ready to start baking.

 

Cas washes the berries, making sure there are no leaves or stems left behind, gently tossing them in the strainer and blotting them to remove extra water. He prepares the four different fillings, and fills each pie tin to excess before topping them with more sweet dough.

 

The four pies get baked and the bunker fills with the warming smells of butter and fruit and sugar. The scents make Cas feel content at all the work he’s put into the past two days. It’s satisfying being able to smell, and soon to taste, the results of his labour. He pulls the last pie out of the oven and sets it on the counter to cool with the others. They’re beautiful.

 

Just as he finishes tidying up the kitchen, he can hear the hunters’ return, clamouring in the garage, voices loud in the silence he’s gotten used to in the past day. His heart rate picks up and he walks to the garage to greet them. He nervously flattens his hair. This is it.

 

Cas enters the garage purposefully. “Hello Dean. Sam.” He nods at each of them. Dean doesn't look any worse for wear, maybe a bit of bruising on his chin, but nothing to be concerned over. Cas gives Dean a quick closer inspection, no limp, not carrying himself carefully, the hunt must have gone very smoothly.

 

“Heya, Cas. Didja miss us? Or did you just take longer “walks” while we were gone?” Dean asks with a grin. 

 

Cas takes this as the perfect opening. “I’ve been working on some other things. Before I show you what, would you like to go on a walk with me?”

 

Dean looks confused and surprised at the suggestion of finally being included for a moment before he smiles. “I’m allowed to come with you now?” he teases.

 

“I’d love for you to join me. I have something to show you.” 

 

Sam shoots Cas a thumbs up and a huge grin behind Dean’s back. 

 

The sun is just starting to set as they step outside. Cas can hear the cicadas singing and a breeze rustling the nearby flora. The air is warm and sticky against their skin and Castiel can feel his shirt already starting to stick to his skin even with the gentle breeze. The sun casts an orange glow over the tops of the trees and the hills in the distance adding an extra layer of warmth to the evening. Cas glances at Dean and his breath catches in his throat. The light hits Dean’s hair lightening it nearly to blonde, the sun kissing his skin, erasing the worry lines that are increasing in permanence on Dean’s face, and Dean’s eyes are nearly glowing. Dean notices Cas watching him and gives him a confused look. “Is everything okay?”

 

Cas jumps back to the task at hand. “Yes, I was just distracted. It’s just over here.” He leads Dean to his garden, Dean a few paces behind. They round the trees and the garden comes into sight. A few birds startle and fly away over their heads.

 

“Cas…?” Dean asks, confused. 

 

“This is what I’ve been working on when I told you I was going on walks. I started a garden.”

 

“But…” Dean has a frown on his face. “Why was it a secret?” 

 

Cas looks at the nearest berry bush--blackberry--and starts pruning any dead leaves he can find. “I wanted to do something for you. I wanted to show you that I'm not useless.”

 

“Cas--” Dean starts but Cas cuts him off.

 

“I might be without my grace now, and I might not be able to heal you instantly or procure rare ingredients anymore, but I am able to provide for you. To sustain you.” He looks up at Dean now. The heat of the evening is starting to affect him, sweat is starting to form on his brow, starting to catch where Dean's eyebrows are furrowed in confusion.

 

“To sustain me? What is this about, Cas? I don't think you're useless. Sammy doesn't either. Why would you think that?” Cas tries to avoid eye contact with Dean, but Dean anticipates that and moves closer to him, directly in front of him. 

 

“I'm only human now, Dean,” he explains like Dean could have somehow forgotten. “I can't do all that I used to for you before.” He raises his hand before letting it fall back to his side. “I can’t just heal you with a touch anymore.”

 

Dean doesn’t look any less confused. “Cas, that’s doesn’t matter to me. You’re family. You don’t have to prove yourself to me. Even if you did, you’re turning out to be an awesome hunter.” He looks directly into Castiel’s eyes. “It’s been great hunting with you. It’s been great having you around.”

 

“That’s kind of you to say,” Cas looks at his shoes. “But you don’t have to placate my feelings.” He looks up and can tell Dean isn’t done with this, but cuts him off before he can say anything else. “This is my garden. I have several berry bushes that Sam and I bought.” He points at each section as he speaks. “There is blueberry, blackberry, elderberry, and strawberry. And back there are the grapevines.”

 

Dean, thankfully, allows the previous topic to slide. “You’ve been busy topside. I don’t know much about gardening, but they all look great. Very bushy and lively.” Cas can feel a slight flush at the compliment.

 

“Thank you, Dean. Would you like to head inside now? I have one more thing to show you.”

 

Dean shrugs. “Sure, man. This is your show.” He still looks confused by everything that’s happening, but he follows Castiel into the bunker without question.

 

They step inside together and they are immediately hit with the smell of all of Cas’ pies. Dean sniffs curiously, smile spreading across his face. “What am I smelling right now, Cas?” he asks in wonder.

 

“Let’s go to the kitchen,” Cas simply responds with a smile.

 

Sam is nowhere to be seen as they walk into the kitchen, the scent only growing stronger and Cas can feel his mouth begin to water already. Dean’s eyes grow wide and his jaw drops upon seeing the fruits of Cas’ labour. “You finally made pies? What kind?”

 

Cas points each pie out as he speaks. “That is a strawberry pie with mint glaze, this one is grape and elderberry syrup, this is blackberry and bee balm infused honey, and the lattice top is a spiced blueberry pie.”

 

“Wow, Cas they all look awesome. What’s the occasion?”

 

“Well, watching copious amounts of Netflix has led me to believe that a grand gesture is necessary in a love declaration.”

 

“Love… declaration? Cas? What are you saying?”

 

Cas looks down at a pie in front of him, the blueberry one. “I’m saying that I’m in love with you, Dean.”

 

Dean gapes at him for a moment. “But why? Wait. No. How long?”

 

“It’s difficult to say exactly when I started to fall in love with you, but this is the only way this could’ve turned out. Your soul was a beacon and all I could do was follow it.”

 

Dean continues to gape before speaking. “You can’t just say stuff like that, man. So matter of factly...”

 

“It’s only the truth. We’ve known each other for a long time now, and I’ve been watching you change over the years--the grey in your hair, the creases by your eyes. I’m human now and I’d like to spend the rest of my life by your side watching the other ways you’ll change. I’m not as useful to you as when I still had my grace, but I will always be here with you. If you’ll have me that is.”

 

“Cas. It doesn't matter how useful you are--and you are.” Dean puts his hand on Cas’ shoulder. “I still need you, man.” Cas looks into Dean's eyes and can feel his heart surge in excitement. Dean's eyes are softer than his usual hardened gaze and he almost thinks that maybe there's a bit of hope in those green eyes.

 

“The only thing that's different is you're human. I'm scared of losing you.” Dean's other hand grips Cas’ shoulder and Dean's eyes don't break from his own. “You're my best friend. I can't lose you.”

 

Cas can almost feel his heart break. He’s Dean’s best friend. That’s it. Dean doesn’t love him back. He breaks eye contact with Dean and looks at his feet instead.

 

“I will always be your friend, Dean,” he finds himself saying glumly. He goes to push Dean’s arms away from him, but Dean holds him firmly in place.

 

“I can’t lose someone that loves me and makes me pies,” Dean says softly.

 

“Dean--?” Cas starts to ask, but is cut off by a loud, exasperated sigh coming from the hallway.  “Dean, you idiot. Just tell him you love him too!” 

 

Cas and Dean jump away from each other, startled. 

 

“Sam!” Dean shouts. “Go the hell away!” his tone sounding very much like a whine. “Stop eavesdropping!”

 

“I will when you actually tell Cas that you love him back!”

 

“Sam!”

 

“Just say it, Dean!”

 

Dean looks into Cas’ eyes. 

 

Cas, so far, hasn’t been able to process the exchange, feeling almost like he was watching a movie rather than being in the same room as Dean. He can practically feel the cogs whirring and clicking in his mind. Dean  _ does _ love him?

 

“Yes, Dean?” he prompts.

 

“Sam, might be right… about me being in love with you.” Sam sighs loudly from the hallway again and Dean rolls his eyes, but they soften when he looks at Cas. “Alright, alright! I’m in love with you too, Cas.”

 

“You are?” he can't help but ask. 

 

Dean takes his hand. “I really am, Cas. Can we end this chick flick moment now, please?”

 

“Just like that? There's nothing else you'd like to do?”

 

“Cas, I do like the way you think, but Sam is still listening in the hallway and I don't want to offend his virgin ears.” 

 

“Hey!” Sam exclaims, finally entering the kitchen. “Can you not make me sound like a prude? You guys can at least kiss.”

 

Dean smiles “Thank you for your permission, Mom, but I don't want our first kiss to have an audience.”

 

“Cas, I never knew Dean could be so sentimental,” Sam continues to tease. “I thought you were allergic to feelings and that's why you needed my help.”

 

“Can it, Sam,” Dean snaps before turning to Cas. “Can we please eat some pie now? It smells so good and my mouth is watering.”

 

“Of course, Dean. Which would you like to try first?”

 

***

 

It's nearing midnight in the bunker. Netflix is on and Cas has lost track of what they're watching. He's sprawled out on the couch again, attention dwindling on whatever is on. It feels so familiar to a few months ago, with one new addition: Dean is asleep by his side, head weighing heavy on Cas’ shoulder, hand held loosely in Dean's.

 

Dean had championed his way through double helpings of each pie, declaring the blueberry to be his favourite. He groaned loudly after the last bite, leaning back in his chair, agreeing with Cas that he shouldn't have eaten so much. They retreated to the living room with Sam to relax before bed. Sam left not too long after, feigning an over exaggerated yawn.

 

Cas looks over to Dean, curled up at his side, chest rising and falling steadily. His knee gives a small twitch in his sleep, causing Dean to nuzzle his head further into Cas’ shoulder. Cas feels his heart swell in the moment, the affection washing over him as he watches Dean sleep. Oh, but does he ever love this man.

 

A loud noise from the television startles Dean awake as Cas is watching him. 

 

“Wha? Cas, what'd I miss? What were we even watching?”

 

“It doesn't matter. Do you want to go to bed?”

 

“Absolutely. I don't do couches anymore. They murder my back. Plus, memory foam,” Dean says with a grin. 

 

Cas stands up and offers Dean his hand, helping him up. Dean doesn't let go like he expects him to, instead pulling Cas closer, their chests touching. Cas inhales deeply, almost a gasp. 

 

“Can I kiss you now?” Dean asks in a whisper.

 

“Yes, please,” Cas replies just as quietly.

 

They lean into each other, lips finally meeting. Cas feels his heart racing in his chest and his breath trapped in his lungs. It's a chaste kiss, but Cas feels like he's run a marathon. They break apart and smile at each other.

 

“I love you, Dean,” Cas says.

 

This close, Cas can see the flush that appears on Dean's cheeks as he responds, “I love you too.” 

  
“Let's go to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> If you're interested, here are the recipes that Cas used:
> 
>  
> 
> [Strawberry pie with a mint glaze ](http://www.seriouseats.com/recipes/2013/03/strawberry-thyme-tart-mint-glaze-recipe.html)  
> [Grape pie with elderberry syrup](http://www.thekitchn.com/recipe-green-grape-pie-121225)  
> [Bee balm infused honey and blackberry pie](http://tutti-dolci.com/2015/07/blackberry-honey-pie/)  
> [Spiced blueberry pie](http://www.inspiredtaste.net/23159/homemade-blueberry-pie-recipe/)
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr wasting my life [here](http://atomicdetectivehideout.tumblr.com/).


End file.
